


And Never The Two Should Meet

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Castiel, Childhood Friends, Demon!Dean, Demons have horns and a tail, Destiel - Freeform, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gabe's not very good at explaining things, Ice Cream, M/M, No clue where I'm going with this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Still not good at tags, angels have white fluffy wings and halos, eventual angst, platonic hand holding (for now), rating will change later on, romance novels, too. much. cute!, trust me there will be wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: In the beginning, there was created the heavens and the Earth. Hell was then created to keep the universe in balance. In Heaven, there lived angels, and in Hell, there lived demons. And never the two should meet.

 
Castiel was a shy, curious angel, never quite fitting in with the others in Heaven. Dean was a demon who felt bored, doing the same thing every day in Hell. Finding a way to escape from time to time as children led them to meeting, to forming a friendship, and to even finding love. But with an angel and a demon, nothing can ever be as simple as that.
An AU with a much more cliched version of angels and demons than in the show. Expect fluff, and most likely angst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly warning: I have literally no idea where I'm going with this. I know that eventually it will be Destiel, I know that at least vaguely soon that rating will be going up (though it'll probably never go past mature because I'm not too good at the details I believe are involved with an explicit rating), I'd bet my right leg there will definitely be wing!kink (because I require wing!kink), possibly tail!kink (is that even a thing?), and I'm pretty sure later on there will be angst. Otherwise, I'm just kinda writing what gets written, and hoping for the best. Hopefully, said best turns out at least relatively entertaining for at least most parties involved. So, with that said, enjoy the words that my brain forced out through my fingers (my brain was rather insistent). ^_^

_In the beginning, there was created the heavens and the Earth. Hell was then created to keep the universe in balance. In Heaven, there lived angels, and in Hell, there lived demons. And never the two should meet._

“Why not?” the small blue-eyed angel asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Umm,” the older angel stumbled, “just because.”

“Well, that’s a stupid reason, Gabe.”

“Yeah, basically Cassie.” Smiling, the archangel Gabriel continued, “Just how it is up here.”

Castiel paused, in the middle of standing up, and stared at his older brother. “Just up here?”

Gabriel could already see exactly where the younger angel’s mind was headed. He approved. “Yeah, bro. Just up here.”

Castiel smiled slowly, gears already turning in his head. “What about on Earth?”

Gabriel laughed and ruffled the fledgling’s hair. “Fair game downstairs. Pretty easy for a kid like you to sneak out after curfew, too. Crying shame, the lack of good security over by the northwest entrance.” He shrugged, mischievous grin plastered on his face. “Not like any angels would ever want to go on an adventure to Earth, though. Very boring place, full up of new people to meet and things to see and stuff to try.”

“I…” Castiel said, adjusting his perpetually crooked halo, “I gotta go.” He ran off, his white wings fluttering behind him.

“Have fun!” Gabriel called after him, chuckling. He knew there was a reason why this brother was his favorite.

~~~

Dean let out a sigh as Crowley droned on and on, trying to teach the unruly group of young demons under his charge. Some of them were actually paying attention to the guy (like his nerdy brother Sammy), but Dean would’ve rather got his tail caught in a door again than be here when it was such a nice day upstairs.

After they were all freed from the prison that was any lesson by the stodgy old Crowley, Dean started slowly wandering in a very not-obvious direction that eventually led to the small escape route from Hell that Dean had discovered a few months ago.

Visiting Earth wasn’t actually against the rules for demons, but it was heavily suggested that the young ones such as Dean not go there until they had learned enough to act properly. A suggestion that was enforced by a bunch of rules (and very stiff punishments). But the rules only mattered if you got caught, and Dean was proud to say that had yet to happen. He even over-confidently told himself that it never would.

It was late evening when Dean arrived on Earth. A bit too late to find any other children to play with on the playground that was his favorite place to head to, but there was plenty to do by himself so he ran towards the slide. Aging was vastly different when not on Earth, but if anybody had looked his way they would have wondered what a seven year old boy was doing playing on an empty playground at two in the morning, unsupervised or otherwise.

Dean had just switched over to the swings when he noticed a very nervous looking dark haired boy watching him, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Someone to play with!

Putting out his legs to stop the upwards momentum he'd been building, he jumped out of the swing while only half way to stopping and ran over to the other little boy. This was, unfortunately, a very bad idea considering how nervous the poor thing had been looking, because he started to make a break for it.

“Hey, wait up!” Dean called after him, hoping that the boy would listen. As fun as sneaking out at night to play was, having someone else there to play with made it a billion times better. “Sorry if I scared you,” he said as the boy slowed to a stop and turned back around to face him.

“You... you didn't scare me.” The boy edged closer hesitantly. “I'm not afraid of anything,” he said, not sounding at all as confident as a sentence like that would've preferred.

“Me neither,” Dean said proudly. His over-confidence almost made up for the other boy's lack thereof. “My name's Dean,” he said as he offered his hand to shake. Humans always did that, right?

The dark haired boy stared at the offered hand for a few seconds, like he was trying to figure out what to do with it, before a look of realization crossed his features. He held his own out and shook Dean's hand awkwardly. “I'm Castiel.”

“That's a weird name,” Dean teased.

“Only one I have,” Castiel replied.

“I'll just call you 'Cas' instead. I like that better.” At Cas' nod, Dean motioned over to the big thing with lots of bars. “Wanna play with me, Cas?”

“Sure!” Cas practically ran towards the thing, jumping up at one of the higher bars and grabbing it tight. Dean just stared up at him, wide-eyed.

“How'd you do that?” Dean was confused, because all the other times he'd been here when humans were about, none of them could do anything even close to that.

“Do what?” Cas asked, staring down at Dean from at least eight feet up. “Did I do something wrong?” On Earth for less than an hour and already he'd goofed. His big brother was going to have a field day with that.

“Are you human?” Dean asked, climbing his way up to hang next to Cas.

“Umm... No?” Cas hadn't been expecting any questions like that, but he knew that lying was bad. That was what he had always been told, at least.

“Awesome. Me neither. I'mma demon.” At that, Dean let his horns and tail show. His horns were still on the stubby side, what with being so young and all, but his tail dangled down and flicked about, almost like a cat's.

Cas' eyes widened at this. “A real demon? Really? Can I... touch your tail?” His huge eyes followed each flick and twist enviously. He'd always thought the idea of having a tail was so neat.

“Sure,” Dean drawled, “but only if you tell me what you are, first.” He winked at Cas, something he'd seen other demons, as well as humans, do when they really wanted to get what they were asking for.

“Oh,” Cas said, almost absentmindedly, “I'm just an angel. A seraph, actually.” He showed his wings and adjusted his newly-visible halo as it perpetually slanted off to the side.

Now it was Dean's turn for his eyes to go wide. He stared at the fluffy white appendages like he was a kid in a candy store. “Those are sooooooo cool. Can I touch 'em?”

“Tail first,” Cas teased, starting to get the hang of talking to somebody that wasn't an angel.

“Deal,” Dean said, holding out his hand. Cas shook it, barely keeping his balance in the process, and then grabbed at the tail as it flicked his way. It was a dark color, and it felt soft and squishy, like a really thin finger or something, with a little bony triangle bit at the end. It kept wiggling in his hand, making Cas giggle. Giving it one last squeeze before letting it go, which made Dean giggle this time, Cas turned himself around to give the other boy easier access to his wings.

Dean petted them reverently at first, admiring just how soft and pretty they were. Then he ran his fingers through the feathers on the left one, and jumped slightly when a “mmm” sound escaped from the angel's mouth.

Dean pulled his fingers out quickly. “Sorry 'bout that.”

“No, that felt good,” Cas immediately replied. “They need a lot of grooming, and it usually feels really good when it gets done.” His voice lowered as his finished by saying “I don't mind if you keep doing it.”

Never one to resist temptation, especially when given full permission, Dean started running his fingers through the white feathers. Every so often a feather came out, and at first Dean freaked, but when Cas assured him, multiple times, that that's exactly what happened normally, and that was the reason why grooming was so important, Dean started to toss the removed feathers onto the ground, keeping the prettiest one as a souvenir. Cas just sighed a lot and made a lot of other noises of contentment. Usually you only let those close to you groom your wings, but hopefully he'd made a new friend in Dean, so that should make it okay.

After a few more minutes of Dean grooming Cas' wings, Cas started getting a little bit antsy. He could technically get his wings cared for any time, but how often would he be on Earth? Shaking his wings out, and surprising Dean in the process, he looked back at the startled demon with a grin on his face. “Wanna play now?”

A look of disappointment crossed over Dean's features, but only stayed for a second before he matched the angel's grin. “Yeah!”

The sun was getting quite close to rising as the two children, now incredibly exhausted, finally realized that they may be a bit missed at home by now. After climbing down from the jumble of bars, which was where they had ended up for the fourth time of the evening, Cas grabbed Dean in a hug, again startling the little demon.

“Let's come back tomorrow. This was really fun,” Cas said excitedly, still holding Dean in the tight embrace. Not that Dean was complaining. He'd never really got much affection like this at home (because “demons weren't supposed to be into all that sissy stuff”), but as much as he would never admit it to his family, he rather enjoyed it.

“Yeah, sure Cas. That sounds awesome.” Reluctantly, they parted as the first smidgen of light started peeking over the horizon.

Right as Dean was about to head in the direction of the portal back home, Castiel held his hand out to him, just like they had when they had first met earlier. “Friends?” Cas asked, innocent expression on his face.

Dean just laughed and roughly shook the angel's hand with his own. “Yeah, definitely friends.”

~~~

While sneaking out of Heaven had been easy for Castiel, sneaking back in had been a bit more of a problem. While his older brother Gabriel had been completely correct about the security being lax at this particular entrance point, it had still had some protection in place. And it turned out that the protections were a lot stronger when keeping somebody out than they had been for keeping somebody in. It had taken almost an hour of struggling with the wards before the fledgling had found a weak spot.

Sneaking around the few adult angels that were out and about this early in the morning was a lot easier, thankfully, and Castiel was back in his room shortly after he'd made his way through the wards. Flopping down onto his resting area, Castiel let out a huge sigh as he happily remembered playing with his new friend. The playground equipment had been fun, but meeting Dean had been way better.

“Had fun, I take it?” Gabriel's voice startled Castiel out of his happy memory daydreams, and he yelped as he fell to the floor, getting tangled up in his own wings.

His older brother was standing in the now-open doorway, grinning and leaning against the frame. Castiel got a panicked look on his face and started babbling. “I didn't... I mean, I... It was just a quick trip, and...” He finally ended on a wail of “I promise never to do it again!”

“Hey, hey, shush up baby bro. I'm not here to get you grounded or anything,” Gabriel said, moving closer to the flailing blur of white wings and dark hair. “I used to do that kinda stuff all the time.”

“Really?” Castiel calmed immediately. Hearing about the zany antics of his older brother always had that effect on him, because he knew that Gabriel would only tell his stories if he had your full and undivided attention.

“How'd you think I knew about the exit?” Gabriel teased, flicking him on the nose. Castiel scrunched up his face, knowing full well that his brother knew how much he hated that. “Used to go down all the time, when I was younger. Still do, whenever I get the chance. You gotta try that thing they call 'ice cream' one of these days. It's delicious.”

“'Ice cream'? What's that?” Castiel asked, titling his head to the side.

“It's cold, and it melts really quick, but it tastes really sweet and good,” Gabriel said, a wistful look crossing his face. How long had it been since he'd had an ice cream cone, he wondered. Too long, that's how.

“I wanna try that. I'll get some next time,” Castiel said, mind and mouth both going a mile a minute. “I wonder if Dean's had it before? I should get some with him next time.”

“Dean?” Gabriel asked. “Who's Dean?”

“My new friend,” Castiel beamed. He had so few people that he would consider 'friends' in Heaven, so he was proud that he had managed to make one the very first time he visited Earth.

“You were busy,” his brother said, practically glowing. His little brother was growing up, and finally coming out of that shell of his. He always worried a bit about the kid, so shy around everybody, nose always stuck in a book. Curiosity wasn't completely unheard of in angels, but Castiel had enough for about five, and then some. Always asking questions and poking his nose into things. Made for a way more interesting little brother, in Gabriel's opinion, but that opinion was held by very few people. Maybe this new friend was exactly what the kiddo needed.

“We had lots of fun,” Castiel added, goofy grin stretching his mouth wide. “I hope I can play with him again soon.”

“For now, rest up. Your lessons are gonna start soon, and you know that I'm the only cool teacher,” Gabriel said before sticking out his tongue at the fledgling. Castiel stuck his out right back and giggled as the older angel left, closing the door behind him.

~~~

When Dean arrived home, he was really glad that no one had noticed his absence. As confident as he was in his sneaking out abilities, he was always at least a tiny bit worried that this time would be the time when he got caught, not that he'd ever admit that to another soul, ever. As he was walking back to the area where his room was, he pulled the fluffy white wing feather out of his pocket to admire it. It was so soft, and Dean couldn't help but smile as he pet it.

An angel. Who'da thought? He'd heard so many bad stories about how annoying and obnoxious and irritating angels were from pretty much every elder demon who had ever encountered one, but Cas hadn't been anything like how they described. They all made angels sound boring and stuffy and sometimes even mean, but Cas hadn't been anything like that at all. He'd been fun and interesting, a lot like Dean actually.

And those wings? Dean could've easily pet them for another hour. Especially with those weird happy noises that Cas had kept making. Maybe getting your wings pet was like getting your tailed rubbed? Glancing down at his own flicking tail, he made a note to himself to have Cas try that out, the next time they saw each other. The little squeeze he'd given it when they first met had felt really nice.

Sliding into his room and flopping down onto his bed, Dean held the feather above his head, admiring it further. When the light hit it just right, it almost shone. Maybe next time, they'd meet up during the daytime so he could see Cas' wings better. Dean really hoped so.

After staring in wonderment at his new treasure for a few more minutes, Dean placed it carefully in his secret hiding place under his bed before curling up for a quick nap. He drifted off in short order with a smile a mile wide, and dreamed of fluffy wings and laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, this fic REALLY wants to be written. Don't expect the rest of the chapters to come this quickly, because there's no way I can get that many miracles. I will try to get my butt in gear and pop out as many chapters as I can as fast as possible, though.
> 
> And I apologize in advance for any dentist bills incurred from the tooth rotting fluff that is this chapter. (I promise actual story soon, pinkie swear)
> 
> I also apologize if there are any errors in this. I kinda should be sleeping instead of posting this. Bad Amber...

Lessons that day were even worse torture than usual for Dean, which was really saying something since the one running the show on this particular day was Alistair himself. Very rare were these chances to study under a master such as him, and Dean literally could not care less. It had nothing to do with him being tired after staying up all night, though his head was feeling far heavier than usual. No, it had entirely to do with a certain angel that he was hoping would be back at the playground again later. Anybody watching him would've wondered at the goofy grin on his face at the thought of having a new friend (he never had made very many during his short time in Hell). Even his brother was shooting him strange looks that he didn't even notice.

When they were finally released, Dean all but ran out the door. Even though a second nap would've felt wonderful right around then, he still headed in one of the shorter not-obvious directions, hoping against hope that Cas would be there when he got there. This early, the sun would probably be up, and he could see those wings better, and maybe there'll be other kids so he can teach Cas some new games to play and...

He was yanked out of his thoughts by the yank on his shirt. He stopped and looked at the offending yanker and was met with his brother's mid-level glare, which probably would have been a lot more intimidating if it weren't coming from a shaggy haired boy that looked all of five. “Where are you running off to?” Sam asked, confused look replacing the glare. He knew his brother well enough to know that Dean never really went anywhere fast when food wasn't involved.

Dean knew that if he didn't answer well enough, that the puppy dog eyes would be next, so he put a finger to his lips and made a loud “shh” noise before pulling his little brother to the side, out of view.

Unlike pretty much everybody else Dean knew, Sammy could always tell when he was lying, so he tried to give out the least amount of information possible. He knew the kid wouldn't snitch on him (hopefully), but he was still a little bit paranoid. Not even Sammy knew about the exit Dean had found, and he really wanted to keep it that way. No telling what kinda bad things could happen out there to somebody as inexperienced as Sammy. Yeah, totally doing his bit as a big brother on this one.

“I'm gonna go play with my new friend,” Dean whispered. Hopefully, that would be enough information.

It wasn't. “Then why are you going in this direction? Everybody else is heading home already.” Score one for the nosy little brother team. The exit Dean used was way out past the last buildings, so of course Sammy had a point.

“Umm...” Dean stalled, trying to think something up. Partial truths aren't lies, right? Maybe that would work. “He's not from around here.” It took everything in Dean to not make that sound like a question. Crap, those big moose eyes should be considered a weapon.

“Somebody from another area? You met somebody from another area? So cool! Can I meet him? Can I Dean?” Sammy started bouncing on his feet, excitement practically radiating from his body. Travel between areas didn't happen very often, so meeting new people was actually a bit of a big deal. Dean swore to himself, thinking how stupid he was for not thinking of that before blurting it out.

“Maybe next time, Sammy. I gotta go now,” Dean said quickly, trying to get away from his currently-annoying little brother.

“Aww,” Sammy started, and Dean turned away before the puppy dog eyes could affect him.

“I'll... tell you about it when I get back,” Dean tried, without turning around. Please work? Please?

“Fine,” Sammy huffed, and Dean grinned as he heard footsteps going off in the opposite direction.

Walking for a few minutes just to be safe, Dean started running as soon as he passed the last building. He couldn't wait to see Cas again.

~~~

Castiel had had almost as hard a time concentrating as Dean had during his lessons that day. Normally, he would sit at attention and soak up everything Metatron had to say, since other than Gabriel's these were his favorite lessons, but instead of sitting right at the front and asking question after question, he had chosen to sit nearer the back, so that he could let his thoughts drift.

He wondered further about ice cream, and whether Dean had ever tried it. He remembered laughing at Dean as he had jumped out of the swing when it had went as far as they could push it, drifting down to the ground by using his wings, much to the other boy's amazement. 

But mostly, he alternated between hoping that Dean would make good on his promise to meet back there again today, and worrying that he wouldn't. Castiel wasn't sure if he'd get along with other kids as well as he had with Dean, but he really wanted to try ice cream today so that meant he had to go to Earth.

When the lesson did finally end, Castiel headed off in the direction of the northwest entrance, trying his hardest to be stealthy. Had there been any guards, whatsoever, he'd have been caught as soon as he tripped over his own wing tip, but again the wards were being trusted to do their job.

Wiggling through the weak spot he'd found earlier, since he figured that would be the easiest place to get through going both ways, he tripped again in his haste to get down to Earth. To get to Dean. And ice cream.

When he reached the playground this time, the sun was only about a half hour or so from setting. There were a few kids who looked like him, save the halo and wings of course, and a few adults that must be here with the kids, since they weren't using the playground equipment themselves. Castiel nervously searched for that messy dark blond hair, and slumped his shoulders when he couldn't find it anywhere. Could he have went to a different playground this time? Or did he not come to Earth at all today? Had he been here earlier but left, not wanting to wait for Castiel to get here?

He was still staring at the other kids playing, biting his lip and pulling at the hem of his shirt nervously, when somebody tackled him from the side. Castiel let out a yelp as he and the attacker fell into a heap on the ground. He was about to start struggling when the attacker yelled into his ear “Cas!”

“Dean?” Cas asked, confused, trying to untangle himself from the squirming demon on top of him. Thankfully his wings hadn't been out, or else the tangle would've been so much worse.

“You're here!” Dean shouted, tackling him with a much tamer version of the first hug (or at least Cas had assumed it was a hug, now that he knew it was Dean).

“Of course,” Cas said, smiling as he brushed the dirt off his pants. He turned towards the other boy. “Wouldn't miss it.”

“There's tons more stuff we can do this time,” Dean said, speaking quickly and making wide gestures with his hands. “There's other kids, so we can play games, or we could ask them to do stuff or maybe some of them toys they'll share, or...”

Cas cut him off, mid-sentence. “Ice cream.”

“Huh?” Dean asked, having lost track of the conversation as he'd been making so many different plans.

“I wanna try ice cream.” Cas stared Dean in the eye, trying to convey how much he wanted the cold treat without having to actually beg.

“Yeah,” Dean said, laughing, “we can do that.” He may not be able to beat Sammy, but Cas had some pretty good puppy dog eye game going for him. Not that Dean would've said no anyway, since he'd only had it twice before, and absolutely adored it both times. “There's a place down the street that oughta be open right now.”

Heading in the direction of the ice cream store, Dean started when he felt Cas grab his hand. He looked over at the angel, who was back to biting his lip. “I don't wanna get lost,” Cas said softly, and squeezed Dean's hand a little more.

Dean just smiled. “I'd never let you get lost, Cas.” He would protect the angel. Because that's what friends do, right? Cas just blushed and lowered his head, but still let Dean lead him.

A bell attached to the door rang as the two children entered the ice cream store. Cas looked around, eyes as big as they could get, at all the things he had never seen before. There were people sitting at really pretty tables, eating bowls of different colored globs of... ice cream? Some people were licking it from a weird, brown, cone shaped item. There was even one girl, who looked to be a few years older than the two, who was actually eating the brown cone. 

But the weirdest thing of all was the half wall over to the side, that was made up of glass part of the way to the top. Dean dragged Cas over to the wall, and started looking through the glass hungrily. When Cas looked, he saw lots of round tubs of the ice cream stuff everybody else was eating. There were a bunch of different shades of brown and beige, some that had specks of things in it. There was even one that was green.

“It comes in green?” Cas whispered, amazed. 

Dean nodded happily, and said to the guy standing behind the wall “Two things of mint chocolate chip, please.”

The guy gave them a odd look, then grabbed a weird looking spoon. “Sugar cone?” He asked, and Dean nodded. He scooped the green ice cream into two balls, and put one on top of each of the two brown cones, before handing them to Dean and Cas. Dean dragged Cas by the hand down to the shorter end of the wall as the angel stared at the cold ball quizzically. He tentatively licked the green ice cream, and then moaned in pleasure as the most amazing taste hit him full force. Gabriel was right, this stuff is amazing! He started licking it in earnest as he half-heard Dean saying something about his mother already having paid for it to the lady behind the flat metal looking box. He saw her nod stiffly out of the corner of his eye, but was too busy eating the most delicious thing that had ever existed to care.

Holding the brown cone in one hand and dragging Cas' hand in the other, Dean led them outside, licking his own ice cream the entire time.

“This is so good,” Cas said between licks. His ball was already halfway gone at this point, and his face was covered in sticky green melted ice cream.

“Just wait til you try some of the other kinds. They're all really awesome,” Dean said, laughing when he saw that the angel's nose was now almost completely covered in green. “Be right back,” he said before ducking back into the shop. Cas just kept eating and making the occasional pleased moan. Dean was back a few moments later, and they both instinctively headed back to the playground.

When the ice cream was all gone, Cas tried taking a bite of the brown cone, and moaned even louder than before. It was almost better than the green ice cream!

“Jeeze, you'd think you'd never had tasty food before,” Dean grumbled, having already finished his a minute or two ago.

“I haven't,” Cas said through a mouthful of half chewed cone.

Dean stopped in his tracks, which made Cas have to turn back around to look at him. “You haven't?” Dean stared at the other boy, aghast.

“Angels don't need to eat,” Cas said, licking each of his fingers but only making the mess on his face worse. “We can, but we don't have to.”

“That's horrible,” Dean said sympathetically, before grabbing the paper napkins out of his pocket and starting to wipe the melted ice cream from his friend's face. “So you've never had candy before? Or a bacon cheeseburger? Or anything that tastes good?”

“Now I've had ice cream,” Cas said, smiling. Dean just laughed and wiped the last bit of green off the end of the angel's nose.

By the time they got back to the playground, the sun was almost gone and most of the other kids had gone home. Without a big group, most of the games Dean had learned wouldn't work, so they just kept to themselves, climbing to the top of the bars from the first night instead of jumping. Staring out at the setting sun, Dean was just about to ask Cas what he wanted to do next when the angel let out an enormous yawn. He giggled, before letting out one himself. “Man,” Dean whined, “I don't wanna leave yet.” His second yawn only made him grumpier.

Cas poked him in the chest. “Growing angels need sleep, and I guess so do growing demons,” he said in his most serious voice, before they both dissolved into laughter.

“Will you come back tomorrow?” Dean asked, his eyes pleading.

“I'll try,” Cas replied, not wanting to promise just in case he got caught.

This time, it was Dean who caught Cas off guard with the hug. Cas gripped him right back, and they didn't separate for what felt like ages.

“See ya tomorrow!” Dean yelled as he ran off, Cas waving at his retreating figure long after he was gone from sight.

Heading in the direction of home, Cas really hoped that he could manage to do this for a third time in a row. He also thought that maybe next time, he'd like to try the blue ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking time skip next chapter. As cute as 7 year old demon!Dean and angel!Cas, there's only so much I can do with them, yanno? Anyway, again, thanks for reading, and for pretty much everything else too.
> 
> Mint chocolate chip ice cream for everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that I've plowed these first three chapters out, I'm stuck in the land of "where do I go from here?" Which means that it might be awhile before I get the next chapter written. Or, I might be lying through my teeth and it ends up being done by tomorrow. We won't know til it happens, I guess.
> 
> As somebody possibly might have noticed, I upped the rating to Teen. I'm not sure if it'll be going past that, but for now I think that'll work.
> 
> Sorry about all the time-jump-y in this one. I kinda wanted to get to the proper Destiel filling. Cute kids are fun. Cute angels and cute demons flirting cutely is more fun. ^_^

Cas' next few visits to Earth were centered around “tasty food”, because Dean insisted. First there was this brown drink called “cola” that felt fuzzy in the angel's mouth and tickled his nose. The bacon cheeseburger he had really liked, and eating it had once again made Dean laugh, because he had gotten red stuff and grease all over his face (“Ya gotta learn to eat less messy, Cas,” Dean had told him in between giggles, “or else the world'll run out of napkins,” before wiping the mess off his friend's face). They went back to the ice cream store often, and within a month Cas had tried 15 different ice cream flavors, as well as fudge that was hot. Dean had brought the stuff called “candy” a few times, as well, though each time it was shaped and tasted different.

The demon and the angel both tried their hardest to make it to Earth every day, but of course there were always times when one was held up or otherwise couldn't escape. Dean would usually stick around for a bit, sometimes playing with the other children when there were some, but Cas usually just sat on top of the “jungle gym” (which is what a kid had told them the mess of bars was called that was the favorite piece of equipment of both boys), staring off into the distance. While Heaven was very pretty, it was mostly just different shades of white and Cas loved seeing all the different colors. He also liked watching the humans going about, doing things.

The more often they met up, the more they each got to know the other. Dean absolutely loved hearing all the stories that Gabriel had told his little brother about. He even told Cas a few times that he would love to meet the trickster angel some day. Dean, meanwhile, told the angel all about his little brother, and how desperately he wanted to meet Cas (even though Dean had yet to inform him that not only was Cas not located in Hell, but he was in fact an angel). They compared lessons with each other, and complained about how boring it all was, even if Cas enjoyed the learning much more than Dean did, much to the demon's amusement when he teased Cas about being nerdy like Sammy.

The season changed, and while the cold weather and white stuff on the ground never really affected the two boys much, it did make it so where they were alone at the playground a lot more often. And when the white stuff was on the ground in big enough piles, it made playing on some of the equipment a lot more difficult, if not downright impossible (that see-saw thing was worthless when enough of the white stuff was underneath it).

They started wandering the neighborhood a lot more, then. They also ended up talking a lot more than playing, learning everything there was to know about the other. A few months in, they decided to be something the humans called “best friends”.

More time passed, more seasons blending into one another. The two boys went from sticking close to the playground and the surrounding neighborhood to having adventures all over the town. There was a bit of woods nearby which amazed them both. Neither Heaven nor Hell had anything even close to forests, and they definitely didn't have any of the animals that wandered around in such places. Cas loved watching the insects flying around, especially the little fuzzy ones called “bees”, whereas Dean loved chasing after the big things they later learned were called “deer”.

Everybody back home that knew the two boys couldn't help but see the changes in them. Gabriel was completely astounded that this brave, secure, animated angel was the shy little Castiel he used to know, and Dean was finally bothering to behave and pay attention in class, if just so he could tell Cas all about the things he had learned that day. Sammy begged his big brother on a regular basis to meet this new friend, and Dean kept putting off the meeting, not wanting to share his new friend and definitely not wanting to get in trouble over it.

A little over two years after the boys had met, Sammy had went from pestering Dean about it whenever the subject was brought up to begging him multiple times a day. One day, Dean finally snapped, and blabbed things he shouldn't have.

“Please Dean, please? I wanna meet him,” Sammy begged one night after Dean had just got back from Earth after a long day of building a fort in the woods with Cas. “Pleeeeease, lemme meet him, pleeeeease?”

“No,” Dean said, exhausted. Dragging all those fallen logs to the clearing had taken a lot more out of him than he'd originally thought.

“Why not, Dean? Why can't I meet him?” Sammy pleaded, his voice getting on Dean's nerves more by the second.

“Because it's too freaking dangerous for you to go to Earth!” Snap.

Dean's mouth hung open wide in surprise, and Sammy's quickly dropped to match. “Earth?” He whispered.

Dean panicked. Crap, what should he do now? He didn't want to stop going to meet Cas, he just plain couldn't. “Don't tell anybody, you hear me?” He told his little brother, cold steel in his voice and fire in his eyes. His tail flicked angrily, and Sammy backed off in fear. His brother had never looked anywhere near this scary before.

“Sorry, I won't, I promise. I'd never tell,” Sammy said softly, head down in as submissive of a pose as he could get. He looked up hesitantly, tears brimming at the edges of his eyes. “I'd never get you in trouble, Dean.”

Dean's face fell at that look. “Sammy,” he said softly, pulling the younger demon into a hug. 

Startled, it took Sammy a few moments to respond. Since when did Dean hug anybody?

“I can...” Dean started, having trouble finding his voice. Nobody was allowed to hurt his Sammy, and the fact that it was him that did it hurt Dean. Maybe hanging around Cas so much was wearing off on him? “You can meet him tomorrow, okay?” Dean asked, hoping that maybe that would make his baby brother feel better.

Sammy perked up immediately, tears and awkward hug completely forgotten. “I can?” He asked excitedly, already starting to bounce on his feet.

“Uh, sure...” Dean said, already regretting it.

The next day the two brothers snuck off to the exit together. Dean had to constantly remind his little brother to be quiet and to not draw attention, because the kid was practically bouncing around like a puppy. It took a lot longer than usual, but they finally arrived and went through. Sammy had never been to Earth before (and probably wouldn't have been there for at least another decade or so, if they hadn't been sneaking out), so he stared in wonder at pretty much everything. Grabbing his hand and dragging him along, Dean just rolled his eyes. Almost three years of seeing all of this didn't exactly make it any less interesting, but it definitely made it easier to be a lot less awestruck.

When they finally got to the playground, he saw Cas sitting at the top of the jungle gym, staring off into the distance. “Hey Cas!” He shouted, dragging his brother over in an almost run.

“Dean!” Cas shouted back, jumping down and landing with almost no noise at all. Dropping Sammy's hand, they grabbed each other into a huge hug. Sammy just stared.

“Look who I brought,” Dean said, pointing to his little brother. At Cas' confused expression, Dean continued “It's my brother.” His grin was so big it stretched his face, because he knew that Cas had wanted to meet his brother for a while now.

“Sammy?” Cas asked, tilting his head. Sammy just nodded nervously. “I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas if you want.” He stuck out his hand, and Sammy shook it, pulling back quickly as if he was afraid Cas would bite him or something. Cas stared at him, trying to figure out why he was so frightened.

Dean answered his friend's unspoken question. “It's his first time on Earth.”

“Oh,” Cas said, face filled with understanding. “It is really scary down here the first few times. If your brother hadn't been here my first time, I probably would've ran right back to Heaven and hid in my room for a week.”

Sammy's jaw dropped, and it took a few seconds for Cas to figure out why. “Heaven?” Sammy stuttered.

“He didn't know?” Cas asked Dean, who dropped his head in guilt.

“Didn't wanna get ya in trouble if anybody heard,” Dean said into his chest.

“You're an angel?” Sammy asked, staring in awe at the dark haired boy in front of him. “A real angel?” Cas nodded, looking slightly worried. “Can I... can I see your wings?” Cas gave Dean an asking look, and Dean nodded.

Cas brought out his wings and halo, since it was late and the last children had went home hours ago. Sammy stared at them, even more entranced than his brother had been just a few years beforehand. Dean walked over behind the angel and immediately started grooming, a habit that had developed a few months into their friendship, since they both enjoyed themselves. They were softer than ever, and Dean knew he would never get sick of them. 

Sammy edged closer, eyes filled with longing. “Can I touch them too?” He whispered. When Cas nodded, he bolted forward and started petting the wing Dean wasn't working his fingers through. With two people basically grooming him, Cas couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure that ran through him. 

Just like his brother before, Sammy freaked out when the first feather fell out. He squeaked and backed away immediately. “Sorry, I broke one of your feathers I think,” he said, holding up the 'broken' feather like it was the more horrible thing he had ever done.

Cas looked at Dean over his shoulder and they both laughed. Sammy's face turned red and filled with confusion, before his older brother finally explained to him about grooming what Cas had told him that first night.

After a few more minutes, Cas suggested that they play on the swings, since that was a really fun thing any time, let alone your first. Dean helped push Sammy, and Cas used his wings to propel him to heights that made Dean glare at him in jealousy. He muttered “cheater” under his breath as he pushed his little brother, and Cas just laughed and flew higher.

The three boys played until late in the night, only deciding to leave after Sammy's fifth yawn in less than three minutes. Complaining that he didn't want to leave, Dean tried his hardest to not agree with him since he didn't want to go either, but he knew that his little brother needed sleep after such a big day. He turned to Cas and gave him one of the drawn out hugs that was their usual way of saying goodbye, and when he pulled away he was surprised as his brother rushed past him, hugging the angel's waist almost desperately. “By Cas,” Sammy said into the angel's chest. He pulled his face back and broke the hug, suddenly looking as awkward as the angel felt. “I had tons of fun.”

“Maybe you could come back soon,” Cas suggested, which only made the younger boy's smile practically break his face. He nodded wildly, and the older boys just laughed. This had been such a great day.

Everybody waved as the two demons started off towards their own way home. Cas happily fluttered his wings a few times before putting them away again.

Things went that way for a few more years, sometimes Dean bringing Sammy along with him, but more often than not coming by himself. One missing child was a lot less obvious than two, and even though it made Sammy grumpy he still agreed. Cas and Dean were both fine with this, since it felt more comfortable when it was just the two of them.

As they got older, it became harder and harder to sneak away, since angels and demons both had more responsibilities the older they got. Cas and Dean still made absolute certain that they saw each other at the very least once a week, though, no matter how many extra lessons they were forced to endure or how many new tasks were stacked on their plates.

By the time they had been friends for about six years, they had stopped using most of the playground equipment, though the playground was still “their” place. They'd still swing on the swings, and they'd still sit on top of the jungle gym, but exploring was a lot more interesting, especially when they could get to Earth early enough that the businesses were open and they could see the humans going about their lives. They had found a little coffee place nearby that stayed open rather late, and had both become addicted to the drinks there. Dean could not get enough of the dark coffee drink, and Cas loved trying all the different light colored tea drinks that were offered. The people inside were always so entertaining to watch, as well. Sometimes, humans would come in with instruments and sing, but more often than not, Cas and Dean would just sit and talk in between sips from their mugs.

Cas' wings kept growing bigger, but Dean was always more than willing to help with the grooming. Without the fidgetiness of childhood, Cas was perfectly happy to sit and let Dean run his hands through the feathers for longer periods, occasionally moaning, and even going so far as to the angelic equivalent of purring from time to time, and that just made the task even more pleasurable for Dean. As for the demon, his horns were finally start to grow in fuller, and Cas always loved to touch them, because they were so different from what he was used to. It turned out that Dean was right all those years ago, and getting his tail massaged felt really good. It relaxed him like absolutely nothing else could, and sometimes when they came to Earth they would just sit for hours, Dean grooming Cas' wings and Cas massaging Dean's tail. It was a soothing experience that led to them falling asleep on each other more than a few times.

On this particular day, they were in the coffee place, sitting in their usual comfy chairs, when a boy and a girl not much older looking than them came in from the cold through the door, making the bell jingle pleasantly. Cas had always liked the bells some stores had on their doors, but this one was definitely his favorite.

Dean and Cas both smiled as they looked over at the two friends, knocking lightly against each other repeatedly as they removed their coats. “They look like they're best friends like us,” Cas whispered into Dean's ear, and Dean nodded as the boy grabbed the girl's hand and held on tight. They ordered their drinks and sat down on the wide chair near the window, where Cas and Dean could both see them easily. The boy still hadn't let go of the girl's hand, and it made Cas smile as he remembered all the times Dean had done the same to him. When the boy finally let go of the girl's hand, he pulled her into a sideways hug and held on, the girl cuddling into the embrace. This made Dean smile as he remembered all the times Cas had done the same to him, whether perched on top of the jungle gym or sitting in their fort in the woods listening to the breeze and the wildlife. When their drinks arrived, the boy let go of the girl as they grabbed their cups before each taking a sip. When they both sat down their mugs a few moments later, the boy leaned over to the girl and pressed his mouth to hers, and the girl seemed to press right back.

Cas and Dean had never done that before.

The two boys stared, not exactly sure what was going on. Did best friends usually do that kind of thing? When the boy and girl finally pulled apart, both boys immediately looked down at their own mugs, embarrassment running through each as their faces turned bright red at the same time. Cas finished the last of his tea drink while Dean did the same with his coffee drink, and without even glancing at the other, they both grabbed their own coats and rushed towards the door.

Once outside and already starting to walk towards their playground, Dean finally looked up and over at Cas, who glanced over at him with a mirror of the confusion Dean knew was all over his face.

“Is that what we're supposed to do?” Cas asked softly. They both stopped walking and stared at each other.

“I don't know,” Dean said, shrugging. He'd never really had that many friends, and Cas was his first and only best friend, and pretty much the only person other than his little brother Sammy that he felt completely comfortable around. “It... kinda looked like fun, though.” Dean said, his face turning red again even though he couldn't understand why.

“We could... umm... try it,” Cas barely got out, his face turning red as well. “Only if you want to, though,” he added quickly, not wanting to pressure his friend into anything he didn't want to do.

“Yeah, we...” There was a hitch in Dean's throat, but he tried his hardest to continue anyway. “We could try it, if you want to. I guess.” Cas just nodded, and Dean inched closer. Even with a cold breeze blowing in their faces, he still felt really hot.

With Dean's face slowly getting closer, Cas' feet started fidgeting, like he was unsure where he was supposed to be or what he was supposed to do. When the boy and girl had touched lips, they hadn't looked like this, they had just done it. Were they doing this wrong? Worry coursed through the angel, and he smashed his mouth to Dean's, just to make sure they were doing it right.

Dean's eyes widened when Cas' lips met his, but he immediately closed them again from how good it felt. How right. He closed a hand around Cas' cheek, pulling him closer. They both started moving their lips at the same time, purely out of instinct. Cas pressed his body into Dean's, and Dean wrapped his other arm around the angel's waist.

Lips moving frantically, Cas let out a little moan that sounded slightly different from the noises he usually made when a wing grooming felt particularly good. Though never in his life had a wing grooming come even close to feeling like this. Wanting to touch, to grab, to do something, anything, Cas started running his hands through Dean's hair, brushing against the blank spots on his forehead where his horns normally were. Dean practically growled when he did this, causing Cas to open his mouth in surprise. That was when they discovered that getting their tongues involved made this lip pressing thing even better. They stood like this, tongues in each others' mouths, bodies pressed tightly against each other, arms grabbing anything out of necessity, before finally they had to break apart, if just to breathe.

Panting heavily, Cas looked at Dean, who was grinning himself stupid. “I think we did it wrong,” Cas said in between breaths. “They didn't do anything like that.”

Dean just grinned even bigger. “Yeah, well I think I like our way better,” he said, before pulling Cas' face back for another go.

When they finally headed back to their homes a little while later, Cas' hair was in disarray and his lips felt delightfully bruised, and Dean's hair was more messed up that it had even been and his lip had a bit of a cut on it from when Cas had accidentally discovered that in certain circumstances, teeth could make the mouth pressing even better still. They both had the same expression on their faces, though: completely content with the world.

Definitely have to do that again soon, was both their thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like such a twat for not touching this fic for over six months, and I am so beyond sorry guys. Yell at me a bunch in the comments section or something, because I totally deserve it. But on the plus side, I think I might finally have an idea of where this is going. So, teeny tiny yay?

“You look debauched,” Sam said as he looked up at his older brother when he got back from Earth. He put down the book he'd been reading and went over to Dean.

Dean just shrugged as he took off his coat, adding it to the growing pile of stuff on the floor that he'd been collecting on his trips upstairs. “Where'd you even get a word like that, Sammy?” Dean teased as he ran his hand through his hair. Did “debauched” have something to do with what he and Cas had been doing earlier? Had that been an okay thing to do, even?

“All the books we keep bringing back from Earth,” Sam said as he went back over to his bed and held up the one he was in the middle of reading at the moment. Since the first few times Sam had snuck out with Dean, they'd been bringing home any book they could get their hands on, and Sam had devoured just about every one. There were books about a bit of everything at this point, all hidden under Sam's bed so that no one would ever see them. This one was one of the ones that had been easier to find because they were everywhere: a smaller, flimsily bound one with a picture of a man and woman hugging on the front. Sam had figured it was maybe an example relationship guide of some sort after reading one. “The people in these books tend to look it after they've been kissing and stuff,” Sam added.

“What's kissing?” Dean asked, rubbing absently at his lips.

“They, like, devour each other through their mouths? It's like when two people are trying to create a new demon, but more... heated, maybe? And these people do it for fun, too, not just for children,” Sam answered, looking at the small pile of books he had that had been teaching him all about this kind of stuff. There were over two dozen of them at this point, and they all had scenes like what he was explaining.

“So they push their mouths together, then?” Dean asked, even though he was already pretty sure that he and Cas had been “kissing” earlier. Sam nodded. “Can I...” Dean paused, feeling a little embarrassed at what he was about to ask his little brother. “Can I borrow some of those books?” The way he emphasized the word 'those' made it very clear exactly which ones he was talking about.

Sam nodded again, and started digging under his bed for more of the relationship books, which conveniently led him to miss his brother's face turning red. By the time he had an armful of books, his brother's color was mostly back to normal, but Dean still hastily grabbed at the books so as to not have to answer any questions on why he suddenly wanted to read them. He'd tried a few of the others, sure, but he usually only liked the ones that were called “sci-fi” or “westerns”, if the descriptions on the backs and the insides were anything to go off of. Wanting to read the more girly ones (in Dean's mind, at least) seemed like a horrible embarrassment.

Dean waited until Sam was concentrating on his own book before opening up the first one on the pile. The back had mentioned something about a guy and a girl who'd been friends for most of their lives, and that seemed to be as good a place to start as any.

Dean read late into the night, completely engrossed. His brother fell asleep only an hour or so after his return, but it was almost daytime by the time Dean all but passed out. He'd finished the first one on the stack and was about halfway through the second one (this one being about a princess in disguise who wanted to kiss the guy who was repairing her car for her), when his eyes were finally burning way too much to focus any longer. He really hoped both he and Cas would be able to sneak out later today.

~~~

The next day Castiel, completely unaware of the things Dean had been learning while he slept, fidgeted during his lessons. Thankfully, today was a day that Gabriel was teaching the older fledglings, so Castiel knew he wouldn't be lectured after they were over, but he also knew that there was no way his older brother was letting him go anywhere before telling him what was wrong, and that just made the nervous angel even more fidgety.

When the fledglings were finally dismissed for the day, Castiel tried sneaking past his brother, and failed miserably. The hand coming down on his shoulder made him jump and even let out a tiny squeak, but he turned to face Gabriel anyway.

“What's the deal, Cassie? Never seen you anywhere near this wild and raring to go. Got a hot date with Dean to get to?” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Castiel just looked back at him, confused. “What's a date?”

Gabriel sighed. His poor, unaware brother. “When two people like each other very much, they go out and do stuff together. It's kinda mostly a human thing, but we both know you're obviously not exactly adverse to that kinda stuff any more.” Gabriel even winked at that. As much as he loved his little brother, teasing him was just too fun to resist sometimes.

“'Like each other' like I like Dean?” Castiel tilted his head, a sure sign that Gabriel had confused him further instead of explaining things properly.

Gabriel sighed. “Like when they're in love with each other. You know, romantic love?” Not exactly a lot of unscheduled hanky panky going on in Heaven, so he could completely understand why he was only confusing the young angel even further. “Umm... It's... It's when you look at somebody, and you like them, but it feels completely different than when you look at other people you like... or something.”

As confusing as that sounded to Gabriel, even though he was the one saying it, Castiel still nodded like he understood. Good. Job technically done. They said their goodbyes, and Castiel was about to leave when Gabriel pulled his not-so-little-any-more brother into a hug. “Go. Have fun.”

As Castiel started jogging off to what was most likely the northwest exit, Gabriel smiled. Hopefully the kid was good at not getting caught, he thought, because the stodgy old farts that ran things never really did like angels gallivanting off on romantic trysts with humans. Gabriel just shrugged, and decided to keep his fingers crossed just in case.

~~~

Dean shuffled his feet nervously and tried to suppress a yawn. Staying up all night to read had always been his little brother's gig, but last night he couldn't help himself. As he'd figured when they first started collecting them, the books were as girly as it got, but they had been so damn engrossing that he ended up sneakily finishing the second one when he should've been paying attention in class. They'd also been very enlightening. He'd never really heard much about that 'romance' stuff before, but it was now beyond obvious that that was what he felt towards Cas. For years now, even, when he really started thinking about it. And it was pretty obvious from their make out session yesterday ('making out' was a new term he'd learned during his reading binge) that Cas felt the same way.

Cas had promised last night that he'd do everything in his power to show today, and Dean hoped that nothing had stopped the angel. He tried rearranging the clump of flowers in his hands again to keep his mind off of how nervous he was. They weren't much, mostly just the yellow weeds that grew all around the playground, but the mechanic had given flowers to the princess and she had really liked them, so he figured he'd try it with Cas.

He was so deep in his own worried thoughts that he didn't even hear Cas approach him from behind. "Hello, Dean," he said, startling Dean to the point of him jumping and dropping the flowers.

"Shit, Cas, ya almost scared the crap outta me," Dean said as he started to grab at all the dropped flowers. So much for a romantic display. Cas trying to help pick them up only made it worse, and Dean couldn't stop the blush that was starting to creep up his face.

"My apologies," Cas said, his voice already starting to deepen from maturity. At the rate he was going, the angel was going to end up with an unbelievably deep voice, and Dean was actually kind of looking forward to it, because he just knew it was going to sound really attractive.

Though even a squeaky voice would probably be attractive on Cas at this point, as far as Dean was concerned. The guy in the first book had the same kind of thoughts about his friend as they were growing up (not about deep voices, but about how she'd be attractive no matter what), so at least Dean knew that this was somewhat normal. It took a few moments to realize Cas had been speaking. "Uhh, what?" Dean said, ever so eloquently.

"I was asking why you were holding a bunch of weeds," Cas told him.

"Umm..." Dean blushed. "They're for you?" It ended up coming out sounding like a question. At Cas ' confused expression, Dean tried explaining, pushing all the words out as fast as he could before he got too embarrassed. "I read some books and when the guy really liked the girl he gave her flowers and I figured after yesterday that I really liked you, so..."

Cas smiled and took the handful of weeds from Dean. "Thank you." He paused for a moment, trying to work up his own courage. "We should go on a date, then. My brother told me about them, and it's what you do if you really like somebody."

“So then you like me, too?” Dean asked, trying not to wince at how pathetic that sounded. He’d been sure before, but he still needed to actually hear it. It would make it feel more real that way.

But Cas only smiled. “Of course, Dean. Now that I’m starting to understand this stuff a little better, I think I’ve liked you for a long time, now.” He pushed his foot around in the dirt, betraying how calm and composed his words had made him sound.

“Yeah, me too Cas,” Dean replied, starting to blush again. This stuff was way easier back before he’d figured all this stuff out. But as his eyes wandered to Cas’ lips, he couldn’t help but think that even if it was no longer easy, it was definitely way more fun.

“So, umm…” Cas trailed off, finally looking as nervous as Dean felt. “Umm, how do you do a date, anyway?”

“You were the one who brought it up,” Dean teased.

Cas shrugged. “Gabe wasn’t exactly… detailed when he told me about them. He just said it was two people doing stuff, but we do that already.”

“Well, in one of the books I read the guy took the girl to a nice restaurant,” Dean suggested. “Would that work?” Cas nodded enthusiastically, and Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“I might need to borrow some of those books of yours,” Cas said as they started walking towards the area of town where they knew the restaurants were. “I’d feel better if I knew more about this stuff.”

“Well, you’re already pretty good at the kissing stuff, and that’s a pretty big part of those books,” Dean said, grabbing Cas’ hand to hold it as they walked, since that had been another important part. “But if you want, we can grab you some before you head back tonight.”

“And we can do the kissing thing again, too, right?” Cas sounded as eager as Dean felt.

“Sure,” Dean said, and was immediately pounced on by Cas. This time, there wasn’t as much fumbling since they both had practice (one time still totally counts as practice). Dean wound his arms around Cas’ waist to pull him closer, while Cas’ hands were grabbing at the back of his neck, pulling on the short strands of hair. Tongues were involved much sooner, and Dean moaned a little, it felt so good.

When they pulled apart to breathe, Dean smiled goofily at how dazed Cas looked. He had done that, made that happen, with just his kisses. It definitely made him feel a tiny bit proud.

When Dean realized they’d just been staring at each other dreamily for a few minutes, he let out a small laugh. “So, dinner?”

This time it was Cas’ turn to blush, and boy did it look good on the angel. “Yeah,” he said shyly.

They ended up deciding that their favorite burger place was definitely one of the nicest restaurants they knew of, so they got a booth and ordered their usual. It was the same thing they’d done dozens of times before, yet this time it felt completely different. Unlike before, there were a bunch of shy smiles traded back and forth, and a few not-so-casual touches. There was even a point where Dean got Cas to play with his feet under the table while they ate. It was just like all the other times, and nothing at all like them, yet it was a billion times better.

They swung by a bookstore afterwards, and Dean grabbed a bunch of the romance books for Cas to take back to Heaven with him. He couldn’t find any of the ones he and Sammy already had, so they decided to start trading every time they met up. They also decided to go on a date every time, as well. They also decided that kissing felt really good when one of them was pushed against a wall. And that when one of them nibbled at the other’s lip, it felt amazing. And they found out if you kissed too hard on the neck, it left a mark. And they decided they both really liked those marks. A lot.

Dean started softly whistling one of the songs that had been playing in the diner as he waved goodbye to Cas. He couldn’t wait til the next time they could both sneak away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am soooooooooo freaking sorry. My muse has fic A.D.D. or something, I swear. I didn't write for a few months because of depression, then forgot about everything from before when I started writing again. Ugh. I promise to start working on this one again. Cross my duct taped heart and all that. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's that, then. Any suggestions are appreciated, any constructive criticism will be thoughtfully poured over and possibly instituted, any flames will be completely ignored and maybe even reported, and pointing out any spelling mistakes will get my heartfelt thanks, because while my brain does correct everything I read for me (even books, though the memes are the worst), it's not perfect (yet), and thus I occasionally miss stuff. Oh, and help in pointing out words I forgot to add is good, too, because sometimes my fingers type faster than my brain can keep up with, so missing words happen far more often than I would prefer.
> 
> And last but not least, thanks for reading. That alone is more than enough for me (still don't understand why anybody would wanna read the crap I write), but kudos and comments kinda blow my mind. O_O


End file.
